


Sex

by ZXSpectrum



Series: 100 Themes Challenge (DAS) [3]
Category: Flowers Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXSpectrum/pseuds/ZXSpectrum
Summary: At lunch, Chidori has a certain question about the future of her relationship with Erika.
Relationships: Yaegaki Erika/Takasaki Chidori
Series: 100 Themes Challenge (DAS) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39068
Kudos: 23





	Sex

“Hey, don’t you think that we should go all the way soon?”

Just like that, a peaceful lunch came to an end. Erika looked incredulously over the table to her girlfriend Chidori. What she just said was rather ambiguous, but there’s a pretty obvious interpretation. It’s just hard to believe that she would just say it like that, so Erika wondered whether she was really talking about... that.

So, she asked, “What do you mean?”

“You know,” Chidori answered. “I mean our relationship. We should get more physical.”

She was still vague, but she didn’t hesitate and didn’t show any sign of embarrassment. That made Erika still unsure. And not wanting to beat around the bush, she decided to just say it outright.

“So,” Erika began, “you mean we should… have… sex?” Even for her, it wasn’t easy to say. And she was sure that she had a noticeable blush right now.

“Yeah, exactly,” Chidori replied, showing no sign of awkwardness.

That girl was incredible. Sometimes, she had such a lack of social awareness, one had to wonder whether she’s even human. It wasn’t exactly a topic you just drop so casually, nor is it an appropriate one for lunch. Not that Erika cared about such social mores that much, but mealtime is a holy one even for her.

“You don’t want to?” Chidori said, after a while of silence, a slight frown on her face.

Don’t be so obviously disappointed, Erika thought. Especially not when you practically haven’t shown any emotion before.

But timing and method aside, she wasn’t wrong in breaching that topic. Sooner or later, they’d have to deal with it, being in a relationship and all. Of course, Erika has thought about it before. And while she’s not someone, one would call an “innocent maiden”, it’s not easy for her. Well, it’s probably like that for most girls of their age. Most boys too. Or at least many. Sex wasn’t a topic she necessarily avoided, once she even teased her friend Suou over it, but dealing seriously with it was something else. Especially since it involved dealing with another person, an area that was not her specialty. Makes one appreciate the simplicity of masturbation. And she couldn’t even take solace in the fact that Chidori was in the same boat, since she was clearly pretty untroubled by it. If she was, it had to be in a way that Erika couldn’t relate to. That made it only more awkward.

“Well,” Erika finally began, “I don’t think we should do it so soon. I mean… it’s not like I don’t want to do it, but... you know...” Even having put her thoughts in order, she had trouble speaking them aloud. Why was it so hard to talk with your own girlfriend about sex? She wasn’t normally so tongue-tied.

“No, I don’t,” Chidori simply replied, her frown deepening. Of course, by now, Erika would have been surprised, if she understood that she put her on the spot.

“I think it’s just too early for us,” Erika said, composing herself more. “I’m just not… ready for it yet and it’s not something we should rush.”

“I see, that makes sense.” Chidori nodded. At least, there’s some sense in her. “And when will you be ready?” But only some.

“I don’t know. It’s not something I can just predict.”

There was another pause and then another nod. “Alright. Then please tell me, when you’re ready to sleep with me.”

Erika couldn’t help but cringe a bit at the way she said this so casually. But she was glad, that this conversation was over and she could go back to a delicious lun…

“So, do you mind if I… touch m-myself a bit at night... thinking of you?”

‘Clang!’ Erika’s chopsticks made, as she dropped them on the plate. With an open mouth she looked at Chidori in disbelief. It wasn’t just because of what she just blurted out, but also the way she said it. Despite her earlier behavior, she was now looking away, a light blush on her cheeks.

After calming down, Erika sighed inwardly. It wasn’t easy being Chidori’s girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> And with that, the third part is done. It only took like... nearly seven years.
> 
> Yeah, I was in the mood to write something here again. Whether that means that I'll be more active or whether I'll be quiet for the next years again, I don't know.


End file.
